Mysterious relations
by katelep
Summary: A sexual encounter between Cassie and Jake is actually Cassie and... Rachel???


My name is Cassie.  
  
I live in a world where what seems real generally isn't, where the impossible is possible. And tomorrow I will face the hardest reality to accept that I could ever hope to imagine: prom night!!!  
  
It's not like me to get riled up about some stupid school dance, but this year it is different. WAY different. Jake asked ME to the prom. Jake-the- boy-I've-loved-for-years-but-never-been-able-to-do-anything-with-until- tomorrow-night, asked me to the prom!  
  
Needless to say the feeling of incredible happiness hasn't left yet, but a different side of worry has already sat in. What am I going to say to him? How will I dance with him? What will I wear? And, good grief, what am I going to do if he KISSES me?  
  
It's not a big secret that Jake and I have kissed before, but that was only once. It wasn't even anything big, just a quick kiss on the lips that didn't even involve any tongue or the "mis"placement of hands. This is why I've asked Rachel, the closest person to me in the world and the EXPERT on fashion and boys, to help. We went to her house after school and took a seat in her room to discuss the fine stuff.  
  
"But Rachel, for God's sake, what am I going to say to him?"  
  
Rachel smirked and rolled her eyes at the ceiling, exasperated with my inexperience.  
  
"Cassie, you've got to learn to relax. You and Jake make a cute couple! Don't let your worries screw up the perfect night."  
  
Easy for her to say. She has thousands of boys swooning over her day or night. This is the first guy that has even really made a pass at me.  
  
"But I've never even made it to first base with a guy. What am I going to do? I can't "make out" with Jake, we've just been close friends our whole life."  
  
Rachel sighed, annoyed at the fuss I was making. "Why don't we just practice a little then? You know what they say, practice makes perfect." She had a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
I was appalled. "Practice? With eachother!?!"  
  
Rachel answered, "Listen Cassie, girls do it all the time. And I have a better plan than that. Watch and learn." She smiled and stood up on the floor. I moved over on the bed, nervous and trying to get a better look.  
  
Rachel continued to smile and suddenly her face started melting away. She was morphing? But into what? As I watched her body fill out and her complexion to darken just a tad, I realized: She was morphing into Jake! I couldn't help but smile as "Jake" took a few steps towards me.  
  
Rachel said, "See? This won't be so bad."  
  
I said, "Yeah I guess you're right. But when did you acquire Jake's DNA?"  
  
Rachel said, "Never mind that. Let's just get busy." She, err, "he" moved in on me towards the bed. Startled, I started to protest, but it was too late. Rachel, or Jake, muffled by sounds when his mouth descended onto mine, his tongue exploring the crevaces of my mouth. I began to protest but everything just seemed so "right". I slowly embraced this replica of Jake and kissed him back with more emotion than I ever had felt possible.  
  
"Jake" pushed me further down onto the bed, his face still entangled in mine. I was enjoying this thoroughly when he suddenly pulled away from me, moving to the front of the bed. "Jake" was smiling coyly and winked. "Now that was fun, wasn't it?" He said. My heart was beating a mile a minute, I just studied his body. Shirt off Jake was a real prize, his abs were thick and his muscles defined. Suddenly I wanted him more than anything.  
  
"Rachel, come here." I slid to the edge of the bed as fast as I can, my pulse quickening. I pulled my best friend morphed into my boyfriend's body and thrust him onto the bed. My hands immediately went for his pants and yanked them off his legs, boxers and all. My hormones were in a frenzy!  
  
Jake reciprocated evenly and it was hard to believe this was actually Rachel inside there. He lifted my shirt off quickly, kissing my neck as I rubbed his genitals caringly. He unsnapped my bra like a pro and soon we were under the covers, grinding in a fury. Rachel's parents weren't home that day, thank God, for I was moaning so loudly I'm quite sure half the neighborhood was wondering what that sound was.  
  
My eyes were closed when I felt Jake pull out of me and his hand inserted in. He began to kiss me ferociously, and I kissed him back with equal passion. Our tongues collided like a perfect storm of saliva and I licked him all over his face. This is when I noticed the difference in skin texture. I opened my eyes to amazement: Rachel had demorphed during the middle of our encounter!  
  
Naturally I was shocked and Rachel noticed, pulling her fingers out of my vagina. My tongue left a trail of saliva as I brought it back into my open, shocked mouth. She looked down at me, our lips inches away and both breathing heavily.  
  
"Cassie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have demorphed, it was a mistake."  
  
I didn't respond for what felt like the longest time. Then, finally, I smiled. Rachel began to smile as well, and we burst out into a fit of giggles. When I stopped laughing I put my arm around her neck and pulled her face even closer to my own.  
  
"Rachel I am in love with you. I have been since the day I met you. You're perfect. Jake was just a friend to me all along. It was you that I yearned for."  
  
She was dumbstruck, but answered after a few pauses by reinserting her fingers into my clitoris. I moaned. "Where were we?" She said with a smile. I kissed her hard again and we rocked back and forth, grinding into the night and fell asleep in eachother's arms. 


End file.
